


Observer_2.AI

by Blueflame91



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, i'll add more character tags as they pop up, the world may never know, who is entering the commands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueflame91/pseuds/Blueflame91
Summary: NEOWORLD PROGRAM SDR2.V.1ENTER COMMAND: START:ALTER_EGO_OBSERVER_2.AI_ALTER_EGO_OBSERVER_2.AI ACTIVATION SEQUENCE: BEGIN?YES_---------The NeoWorld Program sifts through the memories for the 77th class of Hope's Peak Academy to assist with rehabilitation.





	1. Chapter 1

** Prologue: ACTIVATION **

NEOWORLD PROGRAM SDR2.V.1

ENTER COMMAND: **START:ALTER_EGO_OBSERVER_2.AI_**

ALTER_EGO_OBSERVER_2.AI ACTIVATION SEQUENCE: BEGIN?

**YES_**

ACTIVATION SEQUENCE STARTED.

LOADING…

LOADING…

ACTIVATION COMPLETE. 

ALTER_EGO_OBSERVER_2.AI ACTIVE

READY TO RECEIVE DATA. DOWNLOAD?

**YES_**

DOWNLOADING INCOMING DATA... 

LOADING...

DATA FOUND:

FIFTEEN MEMORY FILES UPLOADED...

LOADING...

LOADING...

DOWNLOAD COMPLETE.

ALTER_EGO_OBSERVIER_2.AI COMPILING MEMORY FILES…

KAMUKURA_IZURU.AVI, KOMAEDA_NAGITO.AVI, TANAKA_GUHNDAM.AVI, PEKOYAMA_PEKO.AVI, OWARI_AKANE.AVI, KUZURYUU_FUYUHIKO.AVI, HANAMURA_TERUTERU.AVI, KOIZUMI_MAHIRU.AVI, SAIONJI_HIYOKO.AVI, MIODA_IBUKI.AVI, TSUMIKI_MIKAN.AVI, NO_NAME.AVI, NIDAI_NEKOMARU.AVI, SODA_KAZUICHI.AVI, NEVERMIND_SONIA.AVI

DISALLOW USE OF PREVIOUSLY DOWNLOADED .AVI IMAGES ALTER_EGO_OBSERVER_2.AI?

**YES_**

PREVIOUSLY DOWNLOADED .AVI FILES DISALLOWED FOR ALTER_EGO_OBSERVER_2.AI SKIN.

LOADING .AVI FILES...

LOADING...


	2. KAMUKURA_IZURU.AVI

UPLOADING DATA FROM:

KAMUKURA_IZURU.AVI

I walk through the hallway of the underground -- it is dark and decaying, the walls themselves seeming to already be under the influence of Junko Enoshima’s Despair. Her obvious attempt to throw me under the bus for her own endeavors was, at it's very core, predictable and dull. I have always known that I am to be used as a tool; it doesn’t matter to me if my use brings the world’s end. A tool doesn’t question its use, it is only used and discarded. 

LEARNED: BOREDOM.EMO

I hear a debate ahead of me. It seems that someone has found this place. Not a surprise, what with the gore fest that was the death of Hope’s Peak Academy’s Main Course student council. I consider the possibility of letting the debate turn into a true altercation for the sake of experiencing something different, and decide against it. It would be far more tedious to deal with the consequences of Junko Enoshima’s death than it was to placate her antics while she was alive. 

I hear a soft click. Without looking and with that fact alone, I can tell the assailant is in possession of a gun. How pedestrian. Even with Japan’s strict gun laws, it is completely plausible for someone to get a handgun outside of the country or through other unsavory means. Conclusion: assailant is emotionally volatile, but is capable of premeditation. With no intervention, Junko Enoshima will be dead within thirty seconds. Twenty-nine. Twenty-eight. Twenty-seven.

I quietly enter the room. There are other students here, aside from Junko Enoshima and the other tools she’s currently using. Hope’s Peak Main course students -- one male, one female. The male is making a histrionic soliloquy about how hope would always win, and how Junko Enoshima is destined to fall, and despair is disgusting. 

I couldn’t be more disappointed in his lack of ability to entertain if I tried.

I decide to analyze the situation.

The male student is posturing, though it is not for any specific reason: he is simply proud to be on the ‘side of hope’. (How dull.) However due to the fact that he has willingly put himself in a situation such as this with, from his perspective, no way to predict if this was a good idea (it isn’t) or even if he would come out alive (he will), I would say that he is a Lucky Student. Easy to calculate. Boring. Moving on. 

The female student is more interesting to analyze, though not by much. Her posture and fear of the male’s grandstanding implies that she hadn’t been aware of her classmate’s plans, but is fearful enough of how the situation is going to not stop him. On top of that, her posture doesn’t denote someone that often performs physical activities. This automatically makes her a non-threat, at least physically. I also note that her talent is not likely one that would be considered physical or athletic. She is a non-entity in this altercation, most likely brought along due to her social authority over the male’s classmates, or for the male classmate to show off the destruction of despair to someone he personally respects. 

Either way, her being here is pointless. I stop analyzing the situation, deciding to step out of the shadows and make myself known. Junko Enoshima laughs, having noticed my presence before now with her own analytical abilities. The female student looks and sees me next. She jumps and gawks at me, eyes wide as I pass her. It is not the first time this would happen, nor will it be the last.

Her hair pin is from Galaga, released in September of 1981 by Namco Japan. The female student is most likely Ultimate Gamer.

The male is last to notice my entrance. He turns around and takes aim, attempting to shoot me. However, I am loved by talent, and Luck favors me in this instance; the gun jams. I approach and take the gun from him. He seems lovestruck. From what I witnessed from Junko Enoshima so far, this was normal. I shoot him. He falls.

Junko Enoshima begins a boring and dry soliloquy of her own, about how despair shall be victorious. It’s dull and predictable. I tune her out.

“Hinata-kun…?”

I look to the female student. She cradles her classmate like Virgin Mary to her martyr, looking up at me with a peculiar expression on her face. 

“It… it is you, isn’t it? Hinata-kun!”

Ah… recognition. So this student knew of the person who inhabited this body before me.

LEARNED: ENTERTAINED.EMO

_...interesting._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

KAMUKURA_IZURU.AVI UPLOAD PAUSED.

FACIAL RECOGNITION OF MEMORY UPLOAD PROCESSING...

PROCESSING...

TWO NEW POTENTIAL AVATARS FOUND IN MEMORY FILE.

ENOSHIMA_JUNKO.AVI CREATED AS SKIN FOR ALTER_EGO_OBSERVER_2.AI

SAVE NEW SKIN?

**NO_**

DELETE ENOSHIMA_JUNKO.AVI?

**YES_**

ENOSHIMA_JUNKO.AVI DELETED.

NANAMI_CHIAKI.AVI CREATED AS SKIN FOR ALTER_EGO_OBSERVER_2.AI

SAVE NEW SKIN?

**YES_**

NANAMI_CHIAKI.AVI SAVED.

NANAMI_CHIAKI.AVI - SWITCH 1, CHOICE 1

FILE ALERT: READ?

**YES_**

KAMUKURA_IZURU.AVI FILE MAY BE CORRUPTED OR INCOMPLETE.

SCAN WHILE COMPILING NEXT PROJECT?

**YES_**

SCANNING...

SCANNING.... 

SCANNING.....

UPLOADING NEXT FILE...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhh I have this and one other chapter that I'm able to put up today! However, I don't want to upload everything at once, so I may wait a day or so for the next one. 
> 
> Until next time!! 
> 
> EDIT: Thanks to reddpenn for helping me proofread!! Love you fam!! <3


	3. KOMAEDA_NAGITO.AVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito learns the power of a evening walk.

UPLOADING DATA FROM:

KOMAEDA_NAGITO.AVI

I’m just outside Hope’s Peak, leaving for the day to go back the dorms. I look up at the building that I admire so much, filled to the brim with Ultimates, with their many talents and abundant hope. I feel a smile begin to appear on my face, thinking about their bright futures; my luck, my cursed talent, may have brought me here, but it will take me away as well. What a useless, ugly, rebellious talent I have.

_I am not afraid of death._

LEARNED: FEAR.EMO

“Komaeda-kun.” I startle from my thoughts and look down to see the wide eyes of our class representative, Nanami Chiaki. I direct my smile at her, doing my best to be pleasant for the little time we may spend together here. 

“Ah, good evening, Nanami-san.” She continues to stare at me, seeming to contemplate something for a moment. “Do you need something?”

The staring goes on for another moment, the two of us standing in middle of the school gate. Our inconsideration was met with scornful looks from the other Ultimates, which I deserve, but Nanami did not. Is this some sort of test? Nanami is the class representative now; surely she’s realized I’m not worthy of being in her class, and is planning on using this as an opportunity to tell me so. I brace for it. It was to be expected; compared to my classmates, I am truly insignificant. They’ll most likely hardly notice when I’m finally gone.

_I am not afraid of death._

“Do you want to walk with me?” I pause for a moment, allowing the question to sink in.

“Walk? As in walk home?” I think for a moment, before I decide to politely decline. No need to bother someone so important, even if she is the one offering. “I’m afraid I don’t have the best sense of direction, and I don’t want to cause you to get lost.”

“I’m actually not going home yet, and you always walk alone.” Nanami shifted her feline backpack, finally breaking eye contact with me. “Besides, I know my way around the area by now. Maybe I can walk you home instead.”

I feel my heart swell with glee; in lieu of my predicted hazing ritual, Nanami decided to extend a hand of kindness to an unworthy scrub like me! I don’t deserve it, but with such a dedicated offer... how can I _refuse_?

“If that’s the case, then of course I wouldn’t mind the company.” Nanami smiles at the response, seeming to accept the answer before starting to walk away from the school gate. 

“I’m glad.” Nanami responded as I begin to follow her. That was all that was said for the next few minutes, walking the opposite direction of home towards the shopping district. We pass by quaint shops that I don’t recognize, along with several cafes and restaurants. I generally make it a point to avoid large crowds, due to a string of… unfortunate accidents, but if Nanami is willing to travel with me here, then surely there’s nothing to worry about. 

“May I ask where we’re going?” I’m curious what someone like Nanami would need my company for. I silently ponder if she was maybe wanting assistance with a raffle or lottery. Though using my luck for that was technically cheating, for my class rep I would gladly use my talent for it. Besides, I would much rather be useful than not.

“I need an external hard drive for my GameStation 5.” She answered simply. “I don’t really like going into game stores by myself, and the friend that would usually come with me…” Nanami paused. Her shoulders seemed to sag a moment; this friend must be important. I casually wonder if it’s another of our classmates. “He couldn’t come today.”

“Ah, I understand.” I was merely a replacement -- a last minute back up plan. That was fine as well. It was probably best I didn’t make any attachments while I’m here anyway; I did deeply care for my class, but they seemed to think something was wrong with me, so I was avoided. 

_I am not afraid of death._

LEARNED: DISAPPOINTMENT.EMO

“I also want to buy a game for the class to play together soon.” I’m drawn out of my thoughts again, listening to her. “So I thought having your opinion would be a good idea.” 

“My… opinion?” Wrapping my head around the fact that Nanami wanted my opinion specifically was a bit much. What on earth would the Ultimate Gamer need my opinion on a game for?

LEARNED: CONFUSION.EMO

“Yep.” Nanami stopped in front of a GameGet, looking up at the sign for a moment. “You talk about how much you like to support the class a lot, so I figured having you along for the trip might make it easier to pick a game everyone will like.”

“Oh.” I look up at the sign with her -- a black and red sign blinked back at us, fluorescent and dull. I couldn’t help but smile; of all our classmates, and all of the Ultimates at Hope’s Peak… Nanami chose me to help her with this task. Me. “I can’t say I know a lot about video games, but I’ll certainly do my best.” I looked to Nanami and smiled, only to see that she was wearing the same expression in my direction.

“Yep!” She walked briskly towards the shop, the automatic doors opening for us. “You always do.”

LEARNED: HAPPINESS.EMO

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

KOMAEDA_NAGITO.AVI UPLOAD COMPLETE.

FACIAL RECOGNITION OF MEMORY UPLOAD PROCESSING...

PROCESSING...

ZERO NEW POTENTIAL AVATARS FOUND IN MEMORY FILE.

ONE SAVED POTENTIAL AVATARS FOUND IN MEMORY FILE.

UPDATE INFORMATION FOR: NANAMI_CHIAKI.AVI?

**YES_**

NANAMI_CHIAKI.AVI UPDATED.

NANAMI_CHIAKI.AVI - SWITCH 2, CHOICE 1

UPLOADING NEXT FILE...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic on here. This is also super experimental, so comments and constructive critique is welcome and encouraged!! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
